


i found that humerus

by DeansP1e



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, Wow, and frisk considers them their dads, much puns, sans and papyrus are basically taking care of frisk, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e





	i found that humerus

Frisk quickly ran down the stairs from their bedroom, holding a card. It was a Father's Day card, one of those musical ones. They entered the living room, seeing Sans asleep on the couch again. They wordlessly sighed. They tiptoed their way towards him, eventually shaking him awake.

"huh? what is it kiddo?" he asked, smiling one of his rare smiles.

They signed that it was Father's Day, and that they got him a card.

"nice. did you get one of those mushy ones again?" he asked.

They shook their head, giving him the card.

He opened the card, jaunty music playing. He started to read the card out loud after the music was done, "you're a big pizza my heart. tibia-nest, i never tell a fibula. you're my skele-dad, and word cannot espresso how much you mean to me. what's a skeleton's favorite weapon?"

Frisk quickly started signing, a bone and marrow!

He and Frisk started laughing, Frisk wordlessly. Papyrus came down the stairs, rubbing at his eye-sockets.

"NYEH. WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THE RUCKUS, SA-," he almost asked, before noticing Frisk, "OH! HELLO, FRISK! I SEE YOU BROUGHT SANS HIS CARD."

Frisk nodded, signing, it was a very punny card!

Sans chuckled, ruffling the kid's hair. Papyrus went back upstairs, apathetic. Soon, the sound of Papyrus losing his shit rang out through the house. Sans and Frisk laughed hard, Frisk falling onto Sans. Eventually the laughter died down.

"that was humerus," he said, letting his head fall back onto the back of the sofa, resting his eyes.

Frisk woke him, Sans looking down at the kid. Frisk signed, why does papyrus hate your puns?

"actually, he likes them. he just says that i say too many."

Frisk nodded, remembering something. They signed, i forgot to get a father's day card!

"well, you should probably get him one."

Frisk nodded, signing, actually i already have a card, i just forgot to write in it.

"you should do that."

They nodded, going back upstairs to write in the card. Sans fell asleep again.


End file.
